My Sweetie Fennekin
by lopez1231
Summary: Meowth estaba con fennekin en un campo. luego el comienza a decir cuánto ama al zorro de fuego. [NormalFireShipping]


Era un día tranquilo en el campo para dos pokemones que disfrutaban la tranquilidad, uno era un meowth y la otra era una fennekin.

Los dos estaban recostados en el suelo, ya que Ambos miraban el gran cielo azul, Los dos estaban muy juntos, uno del lado del otro.

Awww es un día muy tranquilo, no es así fennekin.-dijo meowth mirando a la pokemon.

Si, meowth.-sonriendo.- es un día tranquilo.-dijo fennekin mirando al pokemon gato.

Los dos se vieron a los ojos, fennekin miraba los ojos azules del meowth y meowth miraba los hermosos ojos anaranjados de la pokemon tipo fuego, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del uno del otro, se quedaron así un buen tiempo, es como si el mundo se hubiera detenido. Pero Ellos sabían que no quería dejarse de ver a los ojos del otro.

Oye fennekin.-dijo meowth.

Si?-dijo fennekin.

Alguna vez te dijeron que tienes unos hermosos ojos como el fuego.-dijo meowth .

Ese comentario causo que las mejillas de la pokemon fuego se pusieran rojas.

La verdad, no meowth.-dijo fennekin sonrojada.

Eres muy linda, cuando estas sonrojada fennekin.-dijo meowth.

Las mejillas de fennekin se pusieron más rojas.

Cállate, meowth.-dijo fennekin tapando su rostro con sus patas.

Te quiero fennekin.-dijo meowth con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Yo también te quiero, meowth.-dijo fennekin sonrojada.

Sabes, nunca me imaginé que me iba enamorar de una pokemon de tipo fuego, las otras veces me enamore de pokemon felinos como una meowth, una skitty y una glameow.-dijo meowth.

Te falto que te enamoraste de un purrloin macho.-dijo fennekin riendo.

OYE! No es divertido fennekin, prefiero olvidar ese recuerdo, no sabes que espanto me di cuando me entere que esa hermosa purrloin, era en realidad un macho.-dijo meowth molesto y disgustado.

Ya, meowth no te esponjes, solamente fue un recuerdo incómodo y al mismo tiempo divertido.-dijo fennekin sonriendo.

Tú, lo dices ya que a ti no que ocurrió esa situación, a diferente de mí que si me paso.-dijo meowth molesto

Que, enojón me saliste meowth.-dijo fennekin mientras se sentaba en cuatro patas.

Sí, soy enojón, pero soy tu enojón.-dijo meowth mientras se levantaba y se estiraba.

Cierto, eres mi enojón meowth.-dijo fennekin mientras rodaba sus ojos

El pokemon gato se puso enfrente de la pokemon fuego para mirarla. A meowth le gustaba ver el lindo cuerpo de fennekin, era muy hermosa y linda, tenía un pelaje muy brillante ya que siempre se cepillaba gracias a su entrenadora, ya que ella concursaba en concursos siempre y amaba más a fennekin por los trajes que siempre se ponía.

Bueno, te estaba diciendo que eres mi primer enamoramiento de un pokemon que no es felino, si no un pokemon fuego.-dijo meowth rascando su nuca y sonrojado

Y también, eres mi primer enamoramiento en mi viaje con mi entrenadora y mis amigos.-dijo fennekin con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Pero, sabes ponía una mano en una de las mejillas de la pokemon-. Eres una pokemon muy linda e hermosa, tienes un pelaje muy brillante como los rayos del sol, tus ojos son hermosos como el fuego, tus ataques de fuego son el calor que calienta mi corazón, me gusta todo de ti fennekin, tu personalidad, tu actitud, eres muy especial para mi dulce fennekin.-dijo meowth cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa.

La pokemon se quedó sorprendida por todo lo que dijo meowth, su corazón latida muy rápido, sus mejillas estaba rojas como un tomate, nadie le había dicho esas cosas tan hermosas de ella, ni siquiera sus amigos o su propia entrenado le decía cosas tan bonitas que podría llegar a su corazón, ella sabía que las palabras del pokemon normal le llego a su corazón, sabía que él la amaba como ella lo amaba a él, fennekin tenía un rostro de felicidad, sentía que unas lágrimas salía de sus ojos.

El pokemon gato miro que la tipo fuego estaba llorando, él se preocupó pensaba por que lloraba.

Fennekin, por lloras tienes al...- meowth fue interrumpido por un beso de fennekin que le dio en la boca, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como tomates, era el primer beso de meowth, era su primer beso el correspondió el beso. Ambos se estaba besando, no querían separase, no quería terminar con beso pero tenía que hacerlo por falta de aire, ambos se vieron estaban sonrojados como tomates, los dos tenía una sonrisa.

Te amo meowth, te amo muchísimo eres el mejor pokemon que me enamorado en todo mi viaje, no me quiero separa de ti, no me quiero ir de tu lado, eres el mejor o mejor diría el mejor meowth que he conocido en este viaje.-dijo fennekin llorando y abrazando a meowth.

Meowth comenzó a llorar, pero de felicidad era primera vez que un pokemon le correspondía, al instante el abrazo con fuerza.

Yo también te amo mi dulce fennekin, eres también la mejor pokemon que he conocido.-dijo meowth llorando.

Entonces, somos pareja ciertos.-dijo fennekin

Si, fennekin somos una pareja.-dijo meowth

Luego una voz le grita a los dos que regresen al lugar donde están los demás.

MEOWTH! FENNEKIN! ES HORA DE IDOS!-?

Bueno parece que nos llaman.-dijo fennekin

Si, vamos mi dulce fennekin.-dijo meowth dando un beso a fennekin en la mejilla

Si, también vamos mi meowth.-dijo fennekin dando también un beso a meowth

Ambos pokemones se fueron caminados de donde se escuchaba la voz, los dos estaba feliz de estar al lado del pokemon que amaban y que estaba enamorado. Los dos sabían que ese día siempre lo recordaría y que jamás lo olvidarían. El día que los dos pokemones meowth y fennekin se dijeron cuanto se amaban.

 _ **~Fin~**_

* * *

 _ **N/A: espero que esta historia le guste de mi poke-ship llamado NomalFireShipping [Meowth X Fennekin] se que es un corto pero soy mala haciendo historias largas. además intente hacer esta historia posiblemente bien, pero si tiene un errores o está escrita mal una palabra intentare cambiar.**_


End file.
